Status
by pretzelss
Summary: Beberapa bulan sebelum perpisahan SMA, tiba-tiba orang yang Naruto sukai- semenjak awal masuk SMA- menembaknya. Apakah ini berarti cintanya berbalas?


**Status**

By : Lisa Saberofcatana

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Hurt/Comfort. Romance

Rated : T

Warnings : Shonen-Ai, Yaoi, Boyslove, MxM, OOC, AU, Miss typo(s), bahasa berantakan, dan lain-lain.

Summary : Beberapa bulan sebelum perpisahan SMA, tiba-tiba orang yang Naruto sukai- semenjak awal masuk SMA- menembaknya. Apakah ini berarti cintanya berbalas?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I do not own the character

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto? Jadilah pacarku." Ujar pemuda bermata onyx itu datar.

"A-apa?" Ucap Naruto tercekat. Uchiha Sasuke, murid bersinar di sekolah, orang yang Naruto sukai selama ini.. Menembaknya? Ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi atau bagaimana, kan? Naruto yang niat awalnya ingin menghampiri Shikamaru untuk bertanya mengenai pelajaran, sekarang malah tercengang di depan kelas 3-A.

"Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku." Ulang Sasuke tetap datar namun terkesan memaksa.

"Ba-baiklah." Ujar Naruto gugup.

Membuat semua anggota kelas 3-A bersorak keras.

* * *

Naruto melamun sepanjang pelajaran hari itu. Ia benar-benar tidak berhalusinasi kan? Orang yang ia sukai selama dua tahun lebih menembaknya tadi pagi? Ini benar-benar fantastis!

"Hei, Naruto! Kau sudah gila atau bagaimana sih, senyum-senyum sendiri dengan muka bersemu merah begitu? Jangan-jangan kau sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang jorok ya?" Cerocos Kiba tiba-tiba.

" _Ugh_ , Kiba! Aku tidak gila dan tidak sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang jorok, tahu! Aku hanya…" Naruto tersenyum dan bersemu lagi.

"Hanya apa?" Tanya Kiba penasaran. "Dan tolong, Naruto. Berhenti bertingkah seperti gadis yang sedang keracunan cinta!"

"Aku bukan seorang gadis, Kiba!" Pekik Naruto. "Tapi, ya. Aku keracunan cinta."

"APAA?" Teriak Kiba membuat semua murid kelas 2F memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

" _Uhm_ , maksudku, apa?" Ujar Kiba dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Pagi ini.. Aku jadian dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

x-x-x-x-x

"Hai, Sasuke! Mau pulang bersama?" Tanya Naruto ceria.

"Hn."

"Apakah itu artinya 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Orang ini benar-benar cerewet. "Itu artinya ya, _dobe_."

"Hei! Aku bahkan hanya bertanya, _teme_!" Maki Naruto balik.

Sasuke hanya berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berserapah dibelakangnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Naruto terus saja berceloteh tentang semua hal yang ingin ia bicarakan. Semuanya. Dan Sasuke sebagai orang yang menyukai ketenangan, tentu saja gusar.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berhenti berjalan, membuat Naruto ikut berhenti. "Ada apa, _teme_?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Sasuke mencengkram bahu Naruto erat-erat. "Dengarkan ini, _dobe_. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini tapi lebih cepat lebih baik.. Aku menjadikanmu kekasih hanya untuk status."

Naruto merasa seperti ada kilat yang menyambarnya.

"Jelaskan padaku, _teme_! Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Aku.. baru putus dari mantan pacarku, Haruno Sakura. Dan aku ingin membuatnya cemburu dengan memiliki kekasih baru lagi. Dan aku memilihmu, karena kau adalah Naruto si biang onar. Jadi agar cepat menarik perhatiannya.. Aku memacarimu."

Dan Naruto benar-benar merasa lebih baik ia tidak dilahirkan di dunia ini.

* * *

Sudah dua bulan lebih Naruto menjalankan 'hubungan atas dasar status' dengan Sasuke. Naruto sudah memutuskan, asalkan bersama Sasuke ia rela menjadi apapun. Naruto tahu ia bodoh. Tapi sepertinya kata 'bodoh' dan 'cinta' sudah tidak ada bedanya lagi.

Sasuke-pun juga sama. Dua bulan bersama Naruto membuatnya terbiasa akan kecerewetan pemuda pirang itu. Sasuke tidak keberatan menjalani hubungan seperti ini karena Naruto beralasan bahwa ia sudah menganggap Sasuke sebagai teman. Jadi tidak salah kan, membantu teman?

Tiap kali memikirkan hal ini rasanya air mata Naruto sudah siap menetes saja.

" _Teme_ , kau mau roti tuna tidak?" Tanya Naruto dengan pose berpikir di depan _stand_ roti yang ada di kantin sekolah.

"Hn."

"Baiklah untukmu roti tomat saja deh. _Baa-san_ , tolong roti tuna satu, roti tomat satu!"

Bahkan tanpa Sasuke sadari, entah sejak kapan Naruto bisa mengartikan 'Hn'-nya yang bahkan hanya bisa diartikan oleh kakaknya, Itachi.

"Ayo kita ke atap, Sasuke." Ujar Naruto langsung bergegas ke atap.

Sasuke memandangi Naruto yang sedang melamun memandang langit biru dengan tatapan sendu. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan pemuda ini setiap hari.

Tiba-tiba saja setetes air mata bergulir dari mata _sapphire_ itu. Membuat Naruto langsung kalang kabut menghapus air mata itu.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, _dobe_?" Ujar Sasuke tidak tahan. Tiap kali berada diatap pasti selalu memasang tampang sedih begitu. Membuat Sasuke tidak tahan saja.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, _teme_. Hehehe.." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

Dua bulan terus menerus bersama Naruto membuat Sasuke tahu kalau pemuda itu berbohong. Jadi Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Sudahla-"

"Maaf ya Sasuke, aku baru ingat aku ada PR fisika. Jadi aku ingin mengerjakannya dulu. _Jaa._ "

* * *

Hari ini tidak ada Naruto yang menghampirinya sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Tidak juga saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Ini membuat Sasuke gelisah.

Jadi untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke melangkahkan kaki ke kelas 3-F untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto.

"Hei, Inuzuka." Panggil Sasuke pada salah satu teman Naruto. "Kau tahu Naruto ada dimana?"

"Oh, Naruto hari ini absen. Dia terserang demam."

Setelah mendapatkan alamat rumah Naruto dari bocah Inuzuka itu Sasuke segera bergegas kerumah Naruto saat pulang sekolah.

Ternyata hanya sebuah apartemen yang sederhana.

Sasuke hendak mengetuk pintu apartemen itu saat menyadari bahwa pintu itu tidak terkunci. Apartemen itu dalam keadaan sangat sepi. Seperti bukan milik Uzumaki Naruto saja.

"Naruto?" Panggil Sasuke pelan.

Tidak ada sahutan.

Sasuke masuk lebih dalam lagi, dan menemukan satu kamar tidur serba oranye yang terbuka lebar. Dan, ya. Naruto sedang terbaring disana.

Sasuke memandangi wajah tan yang pucat itu dengan tatapan.. _Uhm.._ Sayang?

Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Naruto.

Jadi Sasuke menyiapkan kompres dengan air dingin untuk Naruto lalu meletakannya di dahi pemuda pirang itu. Sasuke lalu bergegas pergi kedapur untuk melihat bahan apa saja yang dimiliki oleh Naruto.

Beberapa liter beras, sayur mayur dan sebegitu banyaknya _cup_ ramen instan.

Sasuke berdecak. Pola hidup Naruto benar-benar tidak sehat.

Jadi Sasuke memutuskan akan membuat bubur untuk Naruto.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya masih pening namun sepertinya demamnya sudah turun. Naruto meraba keningnya dan mendapati ada sebuah kompres yang masih dingin. Itu berarti baru saja ada seseorang yang meletakannya di sana.

"Sudah bangun, _dobe_? Baiklah sekarang saatnya makan lalu kau harus meminum obat." Perintah Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Sejak kapan kau ada disini? Dari mana kau mendapatkan alamatku? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi

"Baiklah, _dobe_. Biar kujawab pertanyaanmu satu persatu. Ya, aku Sasuke. Aku berada disini sejak pulang sekolah. Aku dapat alamatmu dari Inuzuka dan aku ada disini untuk merawatmu tentu saja."

"Untuk apa kau merawatku?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

"Tentu saja karena kau sakit. Kau memang _dobe_."

"Apa maksudmu, _teme_!" Teriak Naruto.

"Sekarang waktunya makan." Ujar Sasuke datar. Mengabaikan makian Naruto barusan.

"Makan apa? Aku bahkan hanya memiliki beberapa _cup_ ramen." Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku sudah memasakkan bubur untukmu. Ayo makan."

x-x-x-x-x

"Waaah.. Ini enak sekali, _teme_! _Arigatou_ , _ne_!"

"Hn."

"Kau memang sempurna, _teme_!"

"Uchiha memang selalu sempurna, _dobe_."

Naruto tergelak.

"Sebenarnya kemana orang tuamu, _dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal semenjak aku masuk SMP. Jadi sekarang aku tinggal sendiri. Hehe." Ujar Naruto santai dengan mulut penuh bubur seakan Sasuke menanyakan 'Apa kabarmu, Naruto?'

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa."

Sasuke memandangi Naruto. Orang yang selalu ceria ini ternyata sudah tidak memiliki orang tua lagi. Naruto benar-benar kuat menyimpan luka yang di deritanya sendirian.

x-x-x-x-x

Sasuke termenung diberanda kamarnya. Kejadian hari ini menyadarkannya sesuatu.

Ia telah jatuh cinta pada Uzumaki Naruto, bahkan tanpa ia sadari.

Kejadian hari ini menyadarkan bahwa ia sudah tidak bisa lagi hidup tanpa Uzumaki Naruto. Bahkan entah sejak kapan Sasuke tidak menyukai ketenangan lagi. Entah sejak kapan ia sangat menyukai keberisikan dan celoteh-celoteh tidak berguna Naruto.

Sasuke ingin Naruto membagi luka dan derita yang dialaminya.

Sasuke ingin selalu menjaga Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Hari ini Sasuke bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya pada Naruto.

Bel pulang berdering. Sasuke bergegas menghampiri kelas Naruto.

Tapi saat ia sedang berjalan ke kelas Naruto, sebuah suara memanggilnya.

Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"A-aku.. ingin kita balikan. Ternyata aku masih menyayangimu, Sasuke- _kun_. _Gomen."_

Sasuke baru saja ingin menyuarakan penolakannya saat mendengar suara yang amat sangat familiar di pendengarannya.

" _Teme_ , ternyata Sakura masih mencintaimu, kan. Sekarang kau bisa kembali lagi padanya. _Arigatou_ , Sasuke. _Sayonara_." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya lalu berlari dari tempat itu.

Naruto berlari kencang. Kalau saja ia bisa tenggelam dalam linangan air matanya, ia mau.

Sekarang Sasuke sudah kembali bersama Sakura. Tidak akan ada lagi yang menemani hari-harinya lagi. Tidak akan ada lagi yang memanggilnya _dobe_ lagi. Tidak akan ada lagi-

Naruto hampir terjungkal kebelakang saat seseorang menarik lengannya dengan kencang kalau saja orang tersebut tidak menangkapnya.

Naruto terjatuh dipelukan orang itu. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati mata _onyx_ yang sangat dikenalinya sedang memandanginya intens.

"Bagaimana bisa kau pergi tanpa menanyakan perasaanku terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Sasuke. Dari nadanya ia terlihat gusar.

"Apalagi sih, yang perlu ku tanyakan? Deklarasimu bahwa kau mencintai Haruno Sakura? Kau tahu Sasuke, aku mencintaimu setiap hari. Dan hari ini aku ingin kau bahagia, jadi kumohon kembalilah."

"Kau ini tuli atau _terlalu dobe_ , sih? Sudah ku bilang kau belum menanyakan perasaanku, kan? Biar kuperjelas. Aku mencintaimu Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto terperangah. "Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa dibohongi untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke."

"Naruto, sadarkah kau, jika kau tidak pernah menatap mataku ini? Tolong lihat lah bahwa aku mencintaimu." Sasuke membuang muka. Malu. "Dan fakta bahwa aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Bola mata _sapphire_ itu membesar. Ia tahu pemuda _raven_ dihadapannya tidak berbohong. Mana mungkin ada Uchiha yang berkata kalau ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa orang lain begitu dengan bohong? Jelas-jelas itu terlalu menginjak-injak harga diri.

"Aku juga tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, _teme_." Ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Sasuke erat.

Mulai hari ini Naruto akan menjalani hari-harinya bersama seorang pemuda angkuh yang awalnya hanya ia miliki statusnya saja. Tapi sekarang.. hati pemuda itu hanya milik Naruto seorang.

* * *

A/N : GOMEEENN SEMUAA... Lisa tau ini alurnya sangat kecepetann... maaaaf. Dan sepertinya disini Sasuke OOC banget yaaah? Yaampun Lisa sediiih TToTT Temanya juga pasaran bangeeet.. sekali lagi, GOMEN T-T

Oh iya, Lisa mau bikin fic tentang one direction. kasih tanggepan dooongg...

RnR ya Minna-san!


End file.
